


Impractical Hobbits: Round Three!

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Impractical Hobbits [3]
Category: Impractical Jokers, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Inspired by TruTV's show, "Impractical Jokers".Sam is about to punish Frodo, Merry, and Pippin in a three-way punishment.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Merry Brandybuck & Sam Gamgee & Pippin Took
Series: Impractical Hobbits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009656





	Impractical Hobbits: Round Three!

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration for Fanfic:** Jokes are inspired by “Impractical Jokers”.
> 
>  **Warning!** Some jokes may be crude.

Sam looked at Frodo, Merry, and Pippin with ease. He was waiting so long to get back at them, especially Merry, who called Sam stupid after that last punishment.

“It’s time to do some gardening,” Sam said, pleased.

“Is this necessary?” Pippin asked, curiously.

“Come on, Merry. You’re up first,” Sam said, showing Merry a plot, which showed Merry’s wife and Merry’s newborn son. “It was a funny line you told me and Mr. Frodo. Come on.”

“You know, I will get back at you for this, Sam,” Merry said.

Frodo laughed. “Look! You have to choose!”

“You want me to choose between my wife and my baby?” Merry asked Sam, angry.

“Just pick one!” Sam cried.

“I’ll take my baby,” Merry said, picking up his shovel and digging into the earth. “I’m sorry! It’s so stupid! I have great friends! But this is stupid! I’m sorry!” Merry dropped the shovel, picking up what remained of the photo. “This is stupid! I’m sorry, Sam!”

Sam clapped. “That’s all I wanted to hear!”

.

Sam showed Pippin to the next task, which was to garden some crops. Only the crops showed pictures of his family.

“You had to show me Pearl Took,” Pippin said, embarrassed.

“You need to pick one of the tomatoes. Good luck, Pippin,” Sam said, gesturing to the harvest. “Yes, it was funny. It was funny after you and Merry got out of the Prancing Pony.”

“When was that?” Pippin asked, curiously.

Sam clasped his forehead. Frodo laughed, only Sam looked at him, too. “I’ll get to you, Mr. Frodo.”

“Oh, I have to choose? Do I eat the tomato?” Pippin asked, cautious.

“No Pippin! You have to choose, but do not eat the tomato!” Sam told him.

Pippin looked at the tomatoes. So, he chose Pearl Took. “I’m sorry, Pearl!”

“Yay!” Sam said, ready for the next part of the punishment.

.

“So, what do I have to do?” Frodo asked, confused.

“Well, Mr. Frodo, you were the one who was very excited,” Sam said, nodding.

“Uh huh,” Frodo said, confused.

“Well, you need to defend this garden from wild animals,” Sam said.

“Which ones, Sam?” Frodo asked, confused.

“Well…” Sam said, right as a bunch of house cats invaded the garden.

“Oh,” Frodo said, stunned. He reached for a black cat, only to find the cat hissing at him. “Gah!” Sam sprayed water on him, as well as the cats. “What was that?”

“Payback!” Sam said, shooting water at Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.

“Stop! You’re right, Sam!” Pippin cried. “We forgive you!”

“I’m sorry, Sam!” Merry cried.

Sam stopped shooting water at them. “That’s all I wanted.”

Frodo wiped tears from his eyes. He deserved that, as did Merry and Pippin. He should have known better not to mess with Samwise Gamgee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
